The Fallen
by GeekyWolf101
Summary: "I am the merciful sky, gracious and one who excepts all. That's one thing you can't change no matter how deep you dive into the underworld" When Tsuna is sold to Estraneo Famiglia by someone he thought was meant to protect him as a child. Tsuna spends majority of his life in the underworld. Until he escaped. R27
1. chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

' _Flashbacks_ ' 

" **Other Languages** "

Drip

That smell...

Drop

It's so familiar...

Drip

With a flutter of my eyes, I was wide awake, scanning the entire area. However not much was to be seen when you're stuck in a small moldy cell that was almost meant for dogs, but instead held humans like livestock. I stared at the slightly dim area having to narrow my eyes just slightly to get a better view. I made out the shape of a bar door to my right. I could smell the old rust and mold from where I lay on the dirty ground. The other faint smells of death and the lingering smell of blood curdled the air in a way I could pick up the smell from anywhere inside this place. The faint sound of water dripped from just outside my cage, onto the deformed floor. Other, slightly less noticeable sounds could be heard, like the faint sounds of chains rattling or people shouting in enthusiastic ecstatic excitement. Most likely do to the forced fights.

My left index finger slightly twitched from laying in this spot. I ignored the sounds of the people shouting at the fights as I looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't see it. Only pitchblack indulged my eyes. I've been stuck in pitch black for so long most people would have gone completely insane and lost themselves to the imagination of their minds. However I've lost that one part of imagination. Or more so it's locked away inside my mind as many of my emotions have been to. I only feel pain. No love, anger, want. Just pure bliss of pain that seeps through my veins and my very core of existence. I've become numb and dull to the world. The only thing that keeps me alive is maybe... hope? No, maybe not that but something close. Maybe... selfish desires? Yeah. I think that may be it.

I am selfish. I wish to live. My mind keeps saying to live when my body itself has almost undoubtedly given up ages ago. I hang onto that desire to want to live and be something more than a caged dog as they call us. Not some pet they stole off the streets, to be taught to fight just to survive to fight just to fill their desires.

It was die or fight.

And I choose the latter. Even when I was forced to wrong what innocents I had in my mind, even when death crept upon my skin. I wanted to live and it was only animal instinct. That one feeling all every humans hold dearly for. I was no exception. Just another pest wanting to keep a position in this world by doing anything by any means.

I sat up from the ground into a sitting position with my hands behind me for support. I stared at the hardly noticeable bricked wall. I kept staring at it for a few minutes before getting to my feet. I wobbled slightly before taking on a strong stance. My muscles were slightly tense and stiff. My body became rigged and edgy knowing that it was almost time. I could only stand in anticipation, knowing full well of what's to come.

My hearing became heightened as the sound of screaming and cheering grew. The rich metallic smell of blood grew ten folds and I knew it was time. The door to my cage opened allowing me free range to leave. I turned my head towards the opening before turning completely to walk out. I followed the same route as I always have. The light increased immensely as I could see everything and everyone in the area. As I continued to walk I could see the people in the cells. Each cell held quantities and varieties of humans. Every single one of them was a child, to late teens, and every single one of them held nothing in their eyes but fright and a small sliver of hope that deep down they know most likely will never come.

I ignored them for the most part and continued towards and open area. Once inside the gate behind me closed locking me in a bigger cell. However there stood a door before me just like every time I've done this. Outside the cell you can see so much light that it's blinding to people like me who've been stuck in the dark for about a decade.

Ignoring the stinging and tightening of my eye muscles, I continued to stare out into the open area on the other side of this cage. I could hear the people on the other side, as if I was sitting in the crowd myself. The smell of blood had taken over every other smell around. Not even the disgusting scent of body odor or bodily fluids could penetrate the sick scent of oozing red.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We've once again come to the end of our game, and are ready to begin the finale, so we may bring this night to an end." The announcer began to speak to the audience. I could hear the quiet hush tones of people as some whispered and other went completely silent. My eyes focused on the ground outside the bar door. My eyes completely dull of any emotion stricken hard as if they were stone.

'I hate this' was the only thing I thought as the door leading out into the dirty arena was lifted. I walked up to the entrances and just as my foot hit the outside of sweet sanctuary. People all around began to shout and clap. People whistled and cheered out of excitement. My face never changed though. Even when the door to the other side of arena was lifted revealing a man about 6'6 feet tall with the structure a Greek warrior. The man seemed to enjoy the attention as he began to grin wildly standing up straighter to puff out his chest.

He looked around the arena until he found me. He looked shocked at first but went back to grinning like an idiot. Even when he stared me down I stayed slouched. I did what I always did. Ignored the world.

The buff man crossed his arms waiting where he was. I stayed where I stood not caring to move a muscle or distance myself even though we were already a good ten feet away from each other.

"The rules are simple. Either kill your opponent or render them immobile. So basically with death or mercy rule. The ones fighting will decide. You've all placed your beats and no money will be refunded for any reason. Now let's begin..." As the announcer finished the bell rang and people began shouting and roaring like wild animals stuck between a bigger predator and the only thing they can do to live is bite and howl.

I looked up from the ground seeing that the man began to come towards me. Within minutes he was dashing towards me until he was in arm's length. As soon as he made a grab for me I ducked under his arms stepping past him until I stood behind him, where I quickly pivoted on my foot to turn my body towards his back. I easily placed my foot out in front of the others and forcefully tripped the unexpecting man. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Causing dirt puffs to scatter in the air in the process. With my action people chanted with excitement. Not waiting for the man to get up I easily kicked him halfway across the arena. Just as he went flying I could hear the faint sound of a crack.

'I might have kicked him to hard' I instantly thought. But not too soon after the man got to his knees and hands with a huff and groan. He visible showed pain on his face. He coughed slightly, inhaling large sums of oxygen. Attempting to restrain the wheezing he now visible had. He slowly got to his feet spitting to the side before looking back towards me with anger and hate. I stood with a uncaring manner, which seemed to infuriate the man even more so. The crowd shouted various words to the point of by it all became a humbling mess of shouted words over and over again. The words could hardly be made out and sounded like a different language or even high pitched scream. Both sounded accurate by this point.

'I detest everything about this place' I instantly thought, sneering slightly in disgust. The man that stood in front of me watched my face expression and took the sneer of disgust directed towards him. Soon he was rushing at me again. Wanting to finish this quickly in hopes of being left alone afterwards.

I could feel a soft flicker of hope, determination and willing to live raise up in me as it always does when I go to this form. I closed my eyes before letting out a deep breath. I opened them again showing well calculated precise sunset orange tinted eyes. A small flame of purity regardless of what I've been through flickered upon my forehead in a fluent like dance almost. I leaped forward fast after the man went for another swing.

Punched him in the jaw sending him flying back before moving fast to land a kick to the back. All this happened so quickly the overseers could barely say a word or keep up.

The man hit the wall before sliding down into unconscious. My flames flickered out but my eyes still remained narrowed and watchful. The crowd began to cheer happily and applause could be heard fork every single person.

"Once again our Merciful Sky spares a life!-" before he could continue I turned to walk away and ignored every word he said. It was the same as always. They would talk about how 'amazing' he was and get money out of being bet on. My body was rigged with adrenaline regardless of my expressions and my body was on complete alert ready for a fight making some of my senses dull. Though it wouldn't last long.

After leaving the arena many of my sense came back ten fold. My nose picked up the smell of blood on my hands immediately. I stopped midway with my hand out stretched in front of me. The blood ran down my pale skin painting it a different color. I hadn't realized until now that my punches and kicks had been a little to rough causing the man to bleed. I clenched my hand into a fist before walking back into the dark I call home. My bangs shadowed my eyes and my lips held a tight line of a frown.

The other people that were hidden in the dark shadows behind a bared caged looked at me with pity and understanding of where I emerged from. I looked at them slightly without turning my head. I could only see what looked to be a new caged 'dog'. A little girl, who only looked to be seven or nine. She smiled brightly at me in confusion, kindness and... acceptance? I smiled back at her sadly.

My mind however stayed blank as I didn't care to register anything, after the little girl, besides getting back to my own cage. My body was ready to sleep regardless of my short battle.

Once inside my cell the door closed with a clank and a bang. Signaling that it had been firmly locked to no escape. I insanely fell on hay and dirt. The straw poked my exposed skin making it fell uncomfortable but from years of laying on it I've gotten used to it. I rolled off the stack of hay laying where I was this morning in nothing but cold dirt that clung to my skin like a germ. I let out a sigh before looking up at the black nothing. My mind was blank and my body was sore as if I had been exercising for the fist time in my life, however this pain was more pleasurable then unbearable. I reached up to my neck feeling a leathery collar which I had forgot was there till now because I had worn it like a second skin. I absolutely hated it. It reminded me everyday why I was here and what I went through. I've tried removing it before but could never get it to budge so after many years of it being there. I just okay with it in hopes it would just...vanish of flak off. After playing with it for a while, my hands went back to my side.

After laying in the spot for five minutes without doing anything, my eyes began to shut. I could vaguely feel a headache starting in my mind as I knew something was going to happen.

While I was asleep I could faintly start to smell something. Unconsciously, I took a deep breath and as soon as I did, I instantly began to cough roughly. I could feel my lungs burn from the raw polluted air that no consist of burning smoke. I sat up fast causing a feeling of nausea overwhelm me. I hurriedly turned my head to see a blazing light outside. The same smell of smoke made its way into my lungs. I stood up fast practically jumping over to the door to see a fire ablaze outside.

I instantly lit the flame on my head and punched the door before me sending it off the hinges. I ran out not seeing a single person that wasn't inside the cells. I could hear the the panic hectic voices and breathing. I began to run past them even when they called for help.

'Just keep going, ignore them. Your so close to getting out!' I thought, but then I thought about the little girl and everyone here, just before I reached the door I stopped. I clenched my out stretched hand into a fist and grind my teeth together. In a fast motion I was turning around and running back towards the trapped people. I began breaking down the doors using my flames. My hands were bruised and scratched, even so I had one more cell door to destroy. The fire had grown worse the longer I stayed in here. The cracking and whistling the fire reached my ears every step. I broke the final door down with a huff. The people inside started rushing out.

"Get out as fast as you can! The fires spreading faster!" I shouted pointing my finger towards the exit. They all nodded frantically before rushing towards the exit. I followed behind them after making sure everyone was out. As they were running the little girl tripped over her own feet. She got to her knees rubbing the sore area she fell on. She stood up hastily looking around to see everyone had gone on ahead. But just before she was about to start running again the beam above her head cracked. She looked up frightened. I reacted fast, running to her aid. I pushed her out of the way just as the beam was falling, however I wasn't so lucky as I got stuck underneath the burning wood. I screamed in agony for a short minute before I clenched my teeth together and hurriedly got out from underneath get beam. The little girl was crying as she held her arms to her chest.

"A-are yo-u all r-right?" I asked stuttering through pain. I smiled down at her with sincerity and kindness regardless of how much pain I could feel radiate through every muscle or even the burning sensation on my back. She only nodded towards me.

"That's g-ood. We s-should get out of here" I stuttered less this time as I held my hand out. When she grabbed my hand I hastily pulled her up into my arms as I once again began to run. She squeaked slightly from the fast and unexpected movement of the pull. She instantly clung to me like a monkey as her arms raped around my neck. She coughed slightly from the air around us. I frowned at this revaluation placing her head between my shoulder trying to help keep the smoke away. I grinned happily however when my eyes reached the door that leads outside. I quickened my pace, earning a tighter grip from the girl in my arms.

The door was left wide open revealing the night. I could faintly see the other people outside looking at me from the inside with hope and happiness. I looked at the door realizing the door frame was unstable, as it too, began to crack. Luck must have wanted to help me out this time because the frame held out until I made a dive through the door shielding the little girl with my body taking in the full impact. The door frame collapsed quickly afterwards. I opened my eyes not realizing they had closed to look down at the little girl who was clinging to my chest desperately. After getting a good look I finally could see she was alright besides a few miner scrapes, not only that but the little girl from before.

I sat up placing her down in front of me. Steading her into a sitting position. I smiled at her, whipping the stray tears away, causing her to look up at me. But just before she was about to speak my head started spinning and my surrounding became nothing but s blur of black. My mind drifted toward the pain and became clouded with only that. My body swayed before I let the little girl go falling to my side. My eyes were hardly open as I watched her scream words and shake me. While in the middle of her screaming she instantly stopped looking back surprised. She stood up quickly running away fast running back with someone in tow. I couldn't see who because I blacked out.


	2. Chaptef 2

A/N

This is my first story on and it's a little confusing on posting. (I've mostly been a reader on here) however I mostly write on Wattpad. This story is completely done on my wattpad account, which is GeekyWolf101 if you wish to read it there. I've also wrote other fanfics on that account. I may make some changes when I go through through. Towards the endish.

Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

' _Flashbacks_ ' 

" **Other Languages** "

Beep, beep, beep...

"Hmm..." The faintest sound of a beeping rang in my ears as I laid on what felt so foreign. Something I haven't felt since I was four.

'A bed' at the feeling I opened my eyes slightly to look at my surroundings, taking noticed the white plaster walls surrounded me like and enclosure. The smell of chemicals littered the air heavily as my nose twitched in distaste but found it better then the smell of a rotting bloody hell hole. The air was cold, exactly like that place. It burned my lungs and throat slightly in irritation. My mouth was dry and parched more so then usual as the familiar feeling of a dried mouth hit me. I could faintly feel a could liquid slip into my veins up until my elbow where it changed temperatures leaving behind a weird but acceptable sensation behind. The liquid that coursed through my veins left an after affect in the back of my throat, leaving a horrid taste in my mouth.

After listening to the beep of a machine beside me for two minutes, I finally opened my eyes completely to stare at the plain white ceiling above me. My body was chilly from the air around me, even with the thin blanket covering my petite body. The room was in utter quiet besides the annoyance by beeping some bad caused by wont I believed to be a heart monitor.

I could feel the numbness of medicine in my veins by how the pain hardly reached my neves. I slowly eased myself up even when the pain steadily made its way back into my nerves. Even so, I kept sitting up with grunts of discomfort ever so often, as my face twisted in pain filled snarl. My teeth clenched against each other almost to the point I thought they could snap at any given time. My heart monitor began to beep faster at the acceleration of my heart when I began to sit up.

After getting into a comfortable position, I painted slightly from overextended use of my injured body. My head began to pound making it feel like a heart beat of its own. Trying to break free from my skull. The press pulsed and grew as I took noticed of the window next to me. My eyes slightly flinched at the light and began to flutter a few times before they could see more efficiently. I took noticed of the things in the room that made it seem a little more homie to those that would stay here. A seat was placed close to my bed along with a stand that had a lap on it. I looked around some more seeing two doors, one leading to a bathroom and the other to the hallway. I could see through the window by the door, doctors and nurses conversing back and forth. Handing different papers to people. I looked away and instead looked down at my body to see it clean and free of the grim that once cover my body like a second skin. All the blood, sweat and tears erased from what was once etched skin. The only thing remaining to show my time in that world are the scars I bare and trauma that would most definitely follow not to long after.

Not long the door to my, short time of use room, was knocked on. The door opened revealing a man in his late twenties to maybe even thirties walked in sporting a white lab coat followed by black scrubs. He had a stethoscope hanging around his neck giving him a more professional look. He glanced up at me giving a slight smile that showed sympathy. I ignored the look not really caring for the look he gave me. My face stayed dulled hiding all emotion within myself.

"Aww good morning Mr. Sawada, we we're wondering when you'd awake. We were worried when you kept waking up screaming every hour but didn't responded." The doctor looked at me taking in my appearance, checking for any sign of a health problem after speaking that short opening introduction.

'I'm guessing they scanned my finger prints and more to find my identity...and what about the screaming' I thought nonchalantly, not really caring that they know who I am or what I had been doing. The doctor pulled out a pair of glasses from a side pocket placing them on his face. He used his index finger to push the pair of glasses all the way up his nose into a comfortable place. He walked over to the bottom of my bed taking the clip board that hanged there up to his face. He scanned over it with precise eyes, lifting each paper up delectably hardly making a sound. The sound of soft breath could be heard mixed in with the beeps and the smell of chemicals still strong in the air, even so the man continued his work precisely accurate, as he's profession had called for such a thing.

"Well Mr. Sawada we'd usually keep you here until a legal guardian appears to take you home and sign the paper work but it says both your biological parents are dead, you'll be released momentarily after you sign a few papers. Oh and before I forget the police would like you to answer some questions. Well if you'd like to, it would help their cause to end what... you've experienced." The doctors walked out of the room after the explanation. Not actually allowing me to answer him back.

My eyes trained on the door for a few more minutes before taking my gaze some where else in the room. I turned my head towards the window finding it slightly open, allowing a cold breeze to wash in removing the tainted smell of chemicals and replacing it with a faint smell of grass and summer. Something I haven't smelled so sweetly peaceful in a long time. As I continued to look at the window I thought back to the doctor.

'Both biological parents are dead... Of course he would put on my records he was dead. How else do you explain the disappearance of a child and he's family..." My mind raced in slight furry knowing he was still alive but refused to let it be known. For the fear of being related to me was so much more horrid.

Not long the doctor came back and helped me settle into leaving. I signed papers, allowing my release before I was discarded.

I left the hospital finally relieving my nose from the stench filled place. My nose however could still smell the raemances of chemicals lingering in my nostrils. I sneezed at the feeling of discomfort it left, getting odd glances from people around. Some of them blushed but moved on. I began to walk street after street not actually having anywhere to go and no money to get me any where. I couldn't go back home to my old house because no one was there and to everyone's knowledge the Sawada's were all dead. Buried under pounds of dirt. Only a marker showing what's left of their existence.

As I walked I could faintly remember the places around. The flower shop, the park, the school and this one particular restaurant called TakeSushi. A place my mother often took me when she wanted to celebrate or wanted to get out. At the mention of the place stopped and looked it over. It still looked the same regardless of how long I've been gone and still held a familiar delicious fragrance I've admired since I was young. The place had a sign saying it was closed for the day but regardless of open or closed I couldn't afford the simplest of meal not even a glass of water.

I sighed at the familiar sound of my stomach growl in agony from the loss of found I received over the years. I turned my head to walk away from the restaurant, even when I so desired to eat something edible more so then the scrapes I was used to, that managed to keep me breathing until the next feeding.

The fist thing I wanted to do was find a home, get in rolled in school and get a job. The doctor had set me up that I could stay at the hospital where all the kids, like me who were found, could stay, until a respected guardian showed up or said child found a new home. In my case, a job to get a home. They had sent me to enroll in the school saying that I was behind education regardless of all the things I knew but refused to say other wise. Instead I complied in their wishes leaving the place to find Namimori Middle School. They had called them in advance to say I'd arrive shortly without delay. The doctors had given me cloths for the mean time afterwards.

The doctor said I would arrive in time for some of the morning classes after getting settled in. They said to try and pay attention and to not worry if I didn't understand anything. I snickered slightly at the thought and continued on my way seeing students gathering in the school grounds. I ignored the strange looks I got and walked up to the school gate reading the sign on the schools brick wall 'Namimori Middle School' I started walking into the school following my intuition but figured it would be better to have a student show me the way, instead of arousing attention from being by myself. I scanned the around looking for a suitable person that wouldn't annoy me. I stopped, just as I seen a person with black hair standing guard at the gate, with crossed arms. He held a stoic expression on his face. He wore the school uniform, his jacket hanging from his shoulders with a band of red and gold fabric with letting etched in, on his sleeve. The lettering read 'Discipline Committee' on it and that's when I figured it wouldn't hurt to go ask him. My intuition flared saying this man could be a potential threat but I ignored it favoring the quiet look that brought about him. I walked half towards the gate with quiet delicate steps to the point I didn't exist. When I was in arms length he turned his head at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Hn. State your business or I'll bite you to death herbivore" he said threateningly. Not really caring for the threat I stayed dull and looked into his eyes.

"Could you show me to the principals office, I'm new." I said loud enough for him to hear. I held a calm authority in my voice when I spoke, never breaking eye contact. I could faintly see a smirk appear before a glint of predatory appeared in his eyes and left no quicker then it came. He only nodded and lead me towards the school in steady strides. When I looked around at the students I could see the scarred and shocked faces they all spouted, gaping like ugly goldfish. I once again snickered mentally for the second time this morning as I payed attention to the teen in front of me. He guided me down the halls, twisting and turning down various ways. I memorized every single rout, committing them to memory.

The raven haired teen stopped outside a door knocking once and entering without an answer. The teen looked at him getting ready to turn away. I looked at him once more before smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Carnivore" I said smiling 'innocently' as the teen put it mentally term, smirking at the revolution I had just laid out on the table for the teen to grasp. With a small smirk he gave me a side ways glance.

"Hn. Omnivore" was the only thing he uttered before completely disappearing.

I walked into the office taking a seat at the principals wish. I pretty much ignored every word he said only hearing the main importance a of the entire conversation. Not long after I was handed a uniform and schedule. I changed fast in the bathroom before heading of to my class using my intuition to follow it ever step of the way. Not long did I stop in front of another door. I knocked once and opened it revealing a teacher who, what I guessed was teaching. I walked in handing him my schedule as realization appeared in his annoyed face before he faked a smile and turned to the class.

"I'm your superior teacher Nezu-sensei. Would you please introduce your self?" He said 'kindly' at me beaming a ugly smile. My mind mentally races at the disgust I felt towards this man but held it back not wanting to actually get into a petite argument over something so pointless even though I know I would win.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" I said without a bow or greeting of any kind. The class broke into soft whispers as students looked back between me and their friends. A girl raised her hand awaiting for the teacher to call on her. The teacher nodded to her allowing her the right to speak.

"Are you the same Sawada we went to elementary with and was supposed to be dead?" I looked at her quietly and collective noticing everyone around had the same question besides those who've never meet me until this day. I sighed slightly keeping my composer before answering the idiots questions.

"Yes...but as you can see...the dead part was wrong" I said taking in every expression as shock littered the room. The only person that didn't have an expression was the raven haired boy who had his head down in a quiet slumber. One of the male teens in the class raised his hand this time smirking after realizing who I was.

"So where've you been Dame-Tsuna?" He said slightly amused and his shit ass grin grew larger as everyone snickered at the name. My facade never faltered in the slightest as I stared the teen in the eyes releasing a slight amount of killing intent into the room.

"Hell" was my only answer as the class went silent. I looked over their expressions finding it enjoyable I put them into a shock state, especially after remembering what they did to me as a child.

"Can I take a seat now?" I asked bringing Nezu out of his trance.

"Uh...yes, o-ver there by Yamamoto. Raise your hand Yamamoto" I looked around the room waiting for a hand to shot up but found non did. I guessed the teen with his head down was Yamamoto by the way his head stayed down. I walked over to him and took the seat directly behind him. Class went on and I went on ignoring every word.


End file.
